Sin retorno
by Vanu-chan
Summary: UA. No había razones lógicas para lo que sucedia. Todo había sido como un torbellino de emociones. No era considerado amor, era la luz que hacia brillar su mundo ¿Qué podía fracasar? La vida, tal vez.


**Sin retorno**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo quiero saber ¿Por qué aun no me ha cedido los derechos? pero por el momento, me concentrare en aprender calculo._

_Antes de leer, por favor, tener prudencia._

* * *

><p>No había razones lógicas para lo que sucedia. Todo había sido como un torbellino de emociones. No era considerado amor, era la luz que hacia brillar su mundo ¿Qué podía fracasar? La vida, tal vez.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cápitulo único<br>**

Era normal tropezar cuando tenía atados a mis pies unos tacones de aguja. Sin embargo, nunca cupo en mí la posibilidad de que al tropezar, la mujer del 206 cayera encima mío. Porque, en toda mi miserable vida, pensé que el solo tocarla era un pecado. Su profundo aroma a menta mezclado con cigarrillo llegó de lleno a mi nariz, haciéndome sentir mareada. La observe desde mi posición con disimulo y no pude desmentir los rumores de las personas.

_En realidad que era una mujer hermosa._

En los conglomerados de apartamentos todos la conocen y por todos me refiero a las personas con un pensamiento completamente podrido. Podrido, desgastado, sin vida, critico, jodido. La sociedad les llamaban locos. Otros simplemente expresaban que eran personas que no debieron existir. Y yo solo los veía como seres que buscaban un alejamiento completo de una sociedad estereotipada. Por eso, ver toda clase de gente en los alrededores y no sorprenderse, se convertía en el pan de día a día. Sin embargo, la mujer encima mío, no era cualquier persona. A pesar de una especia de barman y hasta en ocasiones bailarina "sexy" como solía decir mi madre, era más normal que cualquier otra persona.

Su actitud siempre alegre me colmaba la paciencia, pero no porque la odiase, si no porque le tenía envidia. Verla sonríe a pesar de los problemas me descontrolaba, por lo que llamó mi atención y desde la distancia comencé a verla. **206**. Todos los días me paraba en mi balcón y regaba mis flores, momentos después veía salir a la mujer de piel nívea y recibir por breves momentos el sol. Acostumbraba a admirarla, contemplar su belleza. Una belleza que yo nunca llegaría a tener.

—Lo siento… —me murmuró, levantándose despacio. Yo la mire con anhelo, pero mi corazón se rompió al ver la cantidad de golpes sobre su cuerpo.

Una muñeca de porcelana que nadie cuidaba. Así se veía. Pensé.

Ella me tendió su mano con una sonrisa sobre sus labios. Mi corazón saltó de la alegría y dudando por unos momentos, tomé su mano y me levante con algo de esfuerzo. Mi tobillo dolía como los mil infiernos, así que intente mantener una expresión serena, sin embargo al dar un primer paso, mi fuerza me engaño y casi vuelvo a caer.

—Sube —me dijo ella mientras se agachaba frente a mí. La miré con interrogación y rió, creando un sonrojo profundo en mis pómulos ¿Tan ignorante podía llegar a ser? —. A mi espalda —dijo, mientras hacía señas con sus manos.

Negué de inmediato con la cabeza y manos. No me dejaría llevar por alguien tan perfecto. Suficiente había sido con tropezar con ella. Me agaché y quité mis tocones. — No me falta mucho para llegar —le comenté sin mirarla, pude sentir la mirada intensa de ella analizándome por unos momentos y cuando pensé que reaccionaría igual que los demás, sus palabras me dejaron sin guardia.

—Yo te acompaño —alcé la vista impresionada, y me volví a encontrar con una sonrisa.

¡Dios! Si me estas jodiendo con otro sueño imposible, juro que iré por ti.

Nuevamente me ayudó a levantar y pasó su brazo bajo mi hombro para darme apoyo. Quede impresionada por la actitud de ella, tanto que me conmovió. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no tenía un contacto humano amable? Una sonrisa irónica salió de mis labios y sentí coma la oscuridad nuevamente me invadía. Esta situación era demasiada perfecta para ser real. Solo podía suceder en las películas, en los cuentos, en lugares donde el humano no puede interferir a su acomodo. No en la realidad.

_Pero lo disfrutaría así fuera un sueño, ¿Verdad?_

La observé durante la pequeña caminata a mi apartamento. Sus ojos eran grandes y azules claros. Su cabello era ondulado en la parte inferior con puntas blancas y la superior lacio, con un tono azulado eléctrico, pero oscuro. Su piel era nívea, con unos labios pálidos. Todo en ella inspiraba delicadeza y femineidad. Sus ropas holgadas. Con una camiseta blanca y una falda a cuadros con diferentes tonos de gris. Sus pies descalzos con un tatuaje en forma de cadena. Todo en ella era armonioso.

—Llegamos —expresó con un tono opacado.

—Tienes razón —dije sin muchos ánimos. Un nudo se atoró en mi garganta y por unos milisegundos pasó por mi mente la absurda idea de invitarla a pasar. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado, deseché el pensamiento con desprecio a penas llegó y no lo dejé convertirse en una esperanza. No merecía tanto.

—Espero mejores pronto —me habló amablemente, dejándome el camino libre para seguir. —Volveré para ver como sigues —anunció y me dio la espalda. Aquello me dejó sin palabras y lo único que pude ver fue su espalda y un ligero tarareo que inundo mis oídos.

Cerré la puerta y caí al suelo. El estar con ella había hecho que el dolor se esfumara de mis pensamientos, sin embargo, el tenerla lejos, me regresaba a la realidad, pues analizando mi tobillo, sabía que debía vendarlo si no quería quedar invalida por varios días. Intenté levantarme, pero todo en mi fallaba ¿Era tan grave el que me haya torcido el tobillo? Mordí mi labio inferior y pensé en pedirle ayuda a la mujer del 206. Sin embargo, pensarlo fue como un baldado de agua fría sobre mi cuerpo.

No tenía conocimiento de su nombre.

Me arrastré como pude al sillón y dejé que el cansancio me llevará. El dolor que sentía era insoportable, pero sabía que al dejar mis ojos cerrar completamente, haría que lentamente la sensibilidad sobre mi cuerpo se esfumara. El frío de la soledad me haría olvidar el dolor como otras veces. Porque así era mi forma de ser. No había más formas de describirlo. Mi vida, mi mentalidad y mi moral habían desistido ante los buenos sentimientos y aunque me sentí con vida una vez más al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo tan cálido de la mujer del 206, la sensación me abandonaría las veces que fuera necesaria, hasta que acabara con la voluntad de mi corazón que se negaba a dejar de latir.

Pude apreciar algo tibio sobre mi frente, pero los ojos me pesaban demasiado como para poder abrirlos y saber de qué se trataba. También creía escuchar una voz a la lejanía diciéndome "Despierta", pero nada en mi respondía. A veces odiaba con todo mi ser el ser débil. Me encontraba en un estado de trance y me carcomía la idea de no saber qué era lo que estaba pasando exactamente. ¿Y si había un asesino y yo no podía hacer nada? Me sorprendió por un momento esa pregunta, ¿Desde cuándo tenía miedo a morir? Si era un asesino, por mi estaba bien que se llevara mi vida de una puñalada. Sin embargo…

—Todo estará bien —escuché una voz suave hacer eco en la habitación. Una corriente pasó por mi espalda y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que pude articular al divisar la persona en la habitación conmigo.

—Me preocupe así que decidí volver. —La vi encoger sus hombros—Además… —pausó mirando hacia la salida —La puerta se encontraba abierta.

Desde esa noche era normal verla entrar a escondidas por la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa. Lo que ella tal vez ya sabía es que yo no me esforzaba por dejar asegurado mi apartamento. Sus visitas nocturnas solían alegrar mi corazón y darme un poco de vida. Las charlas eran extensas, pero las disfrutaba. Aunque sonara absurdo. Me agradaba. Aceleraba mi estático corazón con sus palabras. Con sus acciones. Siempre había una forma de impresionarme.

Durante el tiempo en que venía, aprendí mucho de ella. Aprendí tanto que a veces me daban ganas de arrepentirme por dejarla entrar de esa forma tan violenta en mi vida. Habíamos desnudado por completo nuestro pasado, nuestros pensamientos, nuestra alma. Y sabía que estaba mal, pero fui egoísta como no había sido en toda mi vida. Me estaba dando un lujo al que siempre fui condenada a no tener.

Y claro, tenía que pagar por ello.

—Sabes… — me dijo ella con un aire melancólico. —Pronto voy a morir —soltó y yo sentí como un abismo se abría a mis pies.

—No digas tonterías, Kagome —expresé con una risa nerviosa, pero su expresión determinada me decía que no estaba mintiendo.

Me paré de mi lugar con afán y me planté frente a ella con los ojos seguramente llorosos. —Escúchame bien…. —le dije con un tono de voz serio— Tú no puedes dejarme —reclamé y lo único que recibí fue una sonrisa agradecida.

—Tal vez…. —comenzó a decir desviando la mirada—Si te hubiera conocido antes, todo sería distinto —comentó apretando las rodillas contra su pecho.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. ¿Este era el precio que tenía que pagar por tocar a un ángel? ¿En realidad había nacido con una maldición? Caí de rodillas al suelo y apreté mis manos, enterrándome las uñas.

—Vete —dije con la voz quebrada.

—No me pidas eso… —me pidió con la voz calmada.

Iba a continuar pidiéndole que se marchara, sin embargo unos labios se pasaron sobre los míos, enmudeciendo la tristeza de mi corazón. Cerré los ojos y sin advertirlo, lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas. La necesitaba demasiado. No importaba cuanto lo pensara. No había forma de negar que la mujer frente a mí, se infiltró en cada poro de mi piel y pensamientos. La soledad y las cavilaciones abrumantes que antes me consumían habían desaparecido y no deseaba volver a tenerlas.

Esa noche me entregue a esa persona sin vacilaciones, sin prejuicios. Dejando marcado un amor inconcluso.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y no la encontré a mi lado. Solo un vacio en el colchon, junto con una carta. Mi mente perdió el control en su totalidad al terminar de leerla y sin importarme mi estado salí con desesperación del apartamento dispuesta a confrontarla, pero no esperaba encontrarme con esa escena.

La policía y los médicos estaban metidos en su apartamento y afuera los residentes del conglomerado de apartamentos. Un nudo se atoró en mi garganta y pude percibir las miradas de lastima sobre mí. Llegué frente a la puerta y mi corazón se paralizo. A mis ojos solo podía ver una alfombra llena de un color carmesí y una mujer dormida sobre ella. La sonrisa la divise sobre sus labios y mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos.

_Ella solía ser de las mujeres que no bromeaba. Ella simplemente se quitó la vida._

—Es culpa de él —murmuró alguien entre la multitud. Todos comenzaron a susurrar cosas dolorosas. Entonces choque contra la realidad.

—Todo es porque es un maldito **Travesti.**

Caminé sin vida a través de la multitud. Recordando nuevamente como era de miserable mi vida. Cada día tenía tatuado en mi piel el hecho de que no era lo suficientemente bueno. Mi familia me echo. Mis compañeros me rechazaban. Siempre aislándome. Porque no era bello, porque no era perfecto. Así que ahora solo era un hombre de 26 años vestido de mujer y con el corazón roto. Demasiado cobarde, demasiado estúpido, demasiado Inuyasha.

Cerré la puerta del apartamento sin cuidado y me dirigí al baño. Ver mi reflejo siempre fue una manera de no tener esperanzas, de saber que tenía que mejorar. Que tenía que asumir la vida que había optado con valor. Quite la peluca sobre mi cabeza con rabia. Era horrible, ni siquiera tenía una sonrisa que relucir o unos ojos especiales. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, ella nunca me había visto con desdén o desprecio. Ella, la mujer que se metió en mi apartamento por un simple tropiezo, me había aceptado.

Pero en este momento simplemente lanzaba todo a la mierda. Rompí con fuerza el espejo frente a mí y varios de los trozos quedaron incrustados en mis brazos. Sin molestarme, abrí la llave de la tina y me metí con la ropa a ella. Dejaría que lentamente la sangre fluyera de mi cuerpo y que días más tarde me encontraran muerto.

Porque al final entendí que quien le daría sentido a mi vida, había muerto. Mi corazón había desistido junto con el resto de mí ser. _Mi corazón se negaba a latir nuevamente._

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Como habrán notado, he tomado un rumbo diferente. No todas las historias serán así, pero me alegra volver.

**Les quiere,**

**Vanu-chan**

**Matta ne!**


End file.
